A Third Party to the Great War?
by PyroPrincessOfPeace
Summary: This is a harry potter takeoff. It's about Voldemorts daughter, who wasn't known to him 'til now. I know some of it will be false or made up, not to the book, but please, bare with me as I make some changes. Thanks and enjoy! also, message please!
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fic. for the Harry Potter stories. I do not take credit for any of the characters or ideas that are originally from the books or from any other story I may have read that was also taken from these stories. I hope you enjoy my upcoming chapters to this story, this is just the intro to the story.

This is background info you will need for the story:

Name: Jessica Lorain Riddle  
Birthday: October 31  
Age: 15 (going on 16 this school year)  
Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 104  
Looks: Short Blonde hair, red eyes (yes, it's natural), Not too pale, but not completely tan either.  
Background: Jessica as an orphan from birth, her mother being a teen pregnancy. Her father never knew about her, so he had no say in where she went. She ended up going to 4 different orphanages, because during the time of her childhood, many orphanages were being shut down by the government because of health codes being violated (the government was very corrupt, and didn't provide enough money for all the orphanages to keep up, so they had to depend on donations, which were rare at that time).  
The first time she was only 5, so she had to tag along with the older kids to survive until they found another orphanage. They would go around stealing and begging for food, and found abandoned houses or factories to sleep in every night. They were out there for 3 months before finding a new orphanage to go to.  
The next time she was 8, and she was one of the older ones leading the younger ones. Now she did the begging and the stealing, along with three others. This time they were out there for a year and a half, because there wasn't any orphanage close by.  
Finally, at age 11, when her third orphanage closed, she went off on her own, living off of food in the trash and the money she begged for. But she was also getting money by telling people's future with tarot cards. First it started as some nice people letting her try it so she would get some money. Then the fortunes started coming true, and others would come to get their fortune told. She was out there for 2 and 1/4 years, traveling from city to city until she found another orphanage.  
Finally, at age 14, she was adopted by the Malfoys, and she's been there ever since.  
Every once in a while, when she was really upset, things in the area started levitating in the air. The more upset she got, the more things started levitating, lighter things first, getting heavier as she got more emotional. Around the age of 9, she started to notice this happening, so she started to try and make it happen instead of doing it on accident. By the age of 12, she was able to control her powers, only letting it slip if she was under extreme stress or extremely angry. She later found out she was able to do magic without a wand. When she was adopted by the Malfoys, she didn't tell them this, because she didn't trust them at that time. She still hasn't told them, but she trusts Draco a bit more, just because he treats her with a hint of respect.


	2. Chapter 2

"I still don't see what's so special about your supposed Dark Lord. I mean, if he were really all that great, wouldn't I have heard of him by now? And even if he isn't well known, wouldn't your father brag at least a little bit about his accomplishments? I just don't understand what's so important about him."  
"Just because you haven't heard of him, doesn't mean that he isn't well known. In fact, he happens to be one of the most known wizards in all the world. Most people are so scared of him that they won't even say his name."   
"But why is everybody so scared of him? So far, I haven't heard of anything he has done to be so feared. For all I know, people are scared of him because he's better at magic then the average wizard, which could very easily happen to anybody if they tried hard enough."  
"Ugh, you just don't get it. I can't say what he's done because I was forbidden to, and my father can't talk about his job because anything he does is confidential."  
This argument happens almost everyday.  
On one side there is Jessica. She's been out of the wizarding world for some time now, and knows nothing of Voldemort, therefore not understanding what's so important about him.  
On the other side is Draco. He's trying to defend his dark lord while trying not to disobey his father, who ordered him not to talk about the dark lord with anyone who is not knowingly involved with the plans of the dark lord.  
It usually goes on until either Draco tries to change the subject, gives up, or his father tells Jessica to drop the subject. Today, the argument started while Jessica and Draco were walking home from the park. It continued until they walked into the door to see someone talking with Mr. Malfoy. Jessica quieted down and started heading upstairs; she was never really interested in meeting or talking to any of her guardian's friends. Draco walked into the room to let his father know they were back and to greet the new guest, trying to make a good impression for his dad. As Jessica went upstairs, she enhanced her hearing so she could hear the conversation down stairs. She may not like meeting the friends, but she loves to hear what Mr. Malfoy is doing, and how the guest is going to help.  
"I came here today to meet my daughter. She should be ready, and if not, then she will get over it...eventually."  
"My Lord, I assure you that you will meet her, but I truly think she needs to get a bit more acquainted with the whole wizarding world thing. I mean, she hasn't even been to a wizarding school, she doesn't even know how to cast a spell. Perhaps if you came back in, oh I don't know, in week or two, and then she might be ready..."  
"I will meet my daughter today Malfoy. I'm going to ask you once and only once to go get my daughter, before I take drastic measures. I really would not want to lose a decent death eater over something this trivial."  
"Of course sir, I will be right back with her." Mr. Malfoy stood and walked up the stair case to get Jessica. She was listening to this whole conversation in her room, with great confusion, because she thought they were talking about someone else in the house, and she had no knowledge of any other female child living in the house except her. She quickly grabbed a book and pretended to read as Mr. Malfoy came up and knocked on her door. "Jessica, would you please come down? There is someone here who wishes to meet you," Mr. Malfoy spoke with a quiver in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"For what reason does the visitor want to meet me?" I asked, trying my best to sound bored.  
"That is between you and him, it is none of my buisness," Mr. Malfoy said, looking down the stairs. "Now come with me."  
I got up and tried my best to seem both bored and proper, even though I was really excited and nervous. We were finally down the stairs and we stopped right outside the den doors.  
"Now please try and be respectful, this man is very powerful, and it is very important that you do not anger him, understand?" Mr. Malfoy explained, looking extremely serious.  
"Fine, let's just get this over with," I replied, wanting to meet this "powerful" man. Mr. Malfoy opened the door and let me walk in first. I walked in, stopping far enough from the entry way so that Mr. Malfoy could get through, but close enough that I didn't seem too forward.  
"My Lord, this is Ms. Jessica Lorain Riddle. Jessica this is my Master, Lord Voldemort," Lucious said in his most proper voice.  
"Thank you Lucious, you may go now," Voldemort dismissed him, nodding his "approval".  
"So you're the all powerful dark lord everyone around here fears, eh?" I asked both interested and bored. He really didn't look all that scary, just a bit weirder then the other friends the Malfoy had over.  
"I am, and I 'spose you're the rude, annoying, stuck up, little brat Mr. Malfoy always complains about, the orphan, correct?"  
"If that's what you feel I am, then yes, I am that brat," I said, trying to sound polite, though the simple fact that Mr. Malfoy still called me "the orphan" seemed to make my blood boil uncontrollably.  
"What I'd like to know, is what you feel you are. Judging by your voice, you dislike the label I gave you. So tell me, Ms. Riddle, in your eyes, who are you?" The Dark Lord answered a look of interest shown on his face.  
"Pardon my rudeness, sir, but why don't you cut the crap of 'wanting to know who I am'; why don't you just tell me what you want?" I snapped, his arrogance becoming a great annoyance.  
"Very well, I will. I came here today to meet my daughter, and perhaps give her an offer that she may not be able to refuse, what do you think, are you willing to hear me out?" he asked, his face suddenly very stern and looking very buisness like.  
"Do you think I know who your daughter is or something? Because if that's not what you're hinting at, I'm afraid you've lost a bit of that intelligence you're 'spose to have to your arrogance, because there is no way in hell that I'm your supposed daughter. After all didn't you just refer to me as an orphan? Stop trying to mess with my head and get to the point!" I ranted, extremely pissed off that this "Lord" couldn't simply till me what he wanted to speak with me for.  
"Is that a no then? It would be a a shame to walk out of here knowing that the only heir to my throne gave it up because she simply could not except that her father finally came to take her home."


End file.
